


Shots of one-shots

by bechloebetrue



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloebetrue/pseuds/bechloebetrue
Summary: The title says it all, this is where I'll be posting my one-shots, expect a lot of different AUs, rating may change to M in the future. Hope this never seen before, original, marvelous, out of this world, fantastic summary will intrigue you enough to check them out!





	1. Coffee shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from a lil something I saw on tumblr:
> 
> Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar for their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink the whole thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There are a lot of things you have to do when you arrive at college. Settle in your dorm, unpack, call the whole effing family cause they‘re too damn invested in your life and, most importantly, find a good coffee shop to spend the rest of your 4 years in. Beca easily decided to do the last thing first.

Atlanta was nice and people were smart enough to build quite a few coffee shops around Barden. Good, she had choice. After walking around for about 10 minutes, carefully weighing her options, she decided to try out the one closest to the radio station. As soon as she walked in she was greeted with a smile

„Hi, welcome to „Yellow Cup“! How can I help you?“ a redhead said to her cheerfully, and okay, first of all, _wow_ , she was **not** expecting someone as hot as this.

„Uhm“

„Oh, are you new around here? I haven‘t seen you before and most of our customers are regulars, have you enroled in Barden?“ Chloe, as her tag would say, asked her

„Yeah actually, it‘s my first day“ Beca gave her a half smile

„Awes! Glad you picked our coffee shop, that‘s the first thing I did too when I moved here“ Chloe said managing to smile even wider

„Nice, so I‘ll have a-“

„Wait, wait! Let me guess“ Chloe said excitedly and really, who was Beca to stop her?

„Sure“

„Hmm, let me see. Your whole look screams mysterious, you don‘t seem like the kind of type to be into sugary stuff. What about a simple black coffee?“

No. No, no, no. Beca may have had that whole „badass“ look going on but when it came to coffee she could not stand drinking it without a ton of sugar and she never, **never** , drank black coffee. That shit was disgusting. But Chloe was so sure of it and she seemed to be digging the whole idea of Beca drinking black coffee and being tough and she didn‘t want to ruin that, she couldn‘t, it would be too big of a shame. So, she swallowed hard and

„You got it right“ Beca gave her her best impression of a smile

„Yay! I knew it! One black coming right up“ Chloe beamed and turned around to make it

„Yay“ Beca mumbled mostly to herself, she was _so_ screwed

* * *

 

She actually kept coming back, pretty often too. And yeah, maybe it **was** a waste of money because Chloe would always get her „the usual“ and she always threw it away or drank it and then spat it out when Chloe wasn‘t looking, but the redhead was too good of a company. Everything Beca usually found annoying in people was not so bad on her and her happiness really was contagious. Plus, the coffee shop had the best location, so what if she didn‘t actually drink the coffee?

One day though, when she walked in she wasn‘t greeted with Chloe‘s wide grin and an excited wave, but with a small glare from a blonde. And while she was disappointed she apparently wasn‘t going to see Chloe today, at least that meant she‘d finally drink some coffee.

„Hello, what can I get you? We have a special offer today – black coffee half off“ the girl behind the counter said

„No, thank you, I _hate_ black coffee, I‘ll have-“

„What?!“ a too familiar voice said from behind the blonde and suddenly she was met with piercing blue eyes „What do you **mean** you hate black coffee?“ Chloe asked confused

**Busted.** „Uh, well, the thing is, I can‘t stand it. It‘s too fucking bitter“ Beca half smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say to her

„But you‘ve been getting it for almost a month! Oh my God, why didn‘t you say something?“ Chloe asked her

Beca looked down and started fidgeting with her hands now feeling nervous because she‘s sure she‘s gonna embarress herself with her explanation „You looked so proud when you took a guess that I like black coffee and I don‘t know, you seemed pretty into that idea and I didn‘t want to disappoint you and your idea of me and, yikes, saying that makes me realize how _stupid_ I sound but yeah – that‘s pretty much it, after the first time I didn‘t have the heart to order something else“

Chloe just looked at her adoringly „Becs, that‘s really sweet of you“ Oh yeah, did she mention that they had nicknames too?

„No, it‘s not“

„It is, and now I owe you _tones_ of coffee. The least I can do is take you out sometime to get it?“ Chloe smiled and bit her lip, awaiting an answer

„Like take me out or take me out take me out?“ Beca didn‘t want to assume Chloe was asking her out on a **date** , she made the mistake of assuming once and she doesn‘t like to look back on it

„Well I usually call it a date but if you prefer the term „take out take out“ then I will take you out take you out on a „take out take out“, so what do you say?“

„God, that didn‘t make any sense, but the answer is yes“

Maybe Beca being Beca pays off sometimes. She‘ll never get all that cash back, but honestly, she‘s pretty sure that getting Chloe Beale is more than enough.


	2. Broken air-conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, in the month of February, writing a summer prompt. Great timing as always. So, the title says it all, it's summer and the air-conditioning broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty satisfied with how this one turned out, hope you will be too!

Through the summer the Bellas house was mostly empty. Half of the girls would go on vacation and the other half back to their families. Beca, not being one to love nor sun nor her family, decided to stay at Barden. There she knew how to keep herself busy, from working at the station to just working at home on her mixes, she wasn‘t bored. Well, not a lot at least. Three months of being alone did sound like something she would enjoy, but even she needed human contact. Or redhead contact as Amy would call it.

Chloe, being the social butterfly she is, had at least 10 offers on what to do. Going back to her hometown, of course, going to Miami with Stacie, Las Vegas with some girls from her Russian Lit class and so on. The point is, she had options. However, when she heard that a certain brunette, certain now-1-month-single brunette, was staying alone in their house, she found the best option yet.

Most of the girls were leaving on the same day or a few days prior, so they threw a goodbye party a week before and that‘s why Beca didn‘t feel obligated to actually wake up and say her goodbyes. When she _did_ decide to get up, at around 1 PM, she was expecting an empty house. What she actually found though was a certain redhead making a mess, or as she would call it, making pancakes.

„Chlo? What are you still doing here?“ Chloe turned around beaming at her

„Becs! I was beginning to worry you weren‘t going to wake up“ Beca slowly rolled her eyes at that. As if Chloe didn‘t know how much she valued her sleep

„Ha ha, it‘s only 1 and that wasn‘t an answer to my question“

„Well, I figured you‘d miss me too much if I left so I concluded it‘s best if I stayed here with you, you can thank me later“ Chloe winked

„I‘m 100% sure that‘s not the actual reason considering your argument about me missing you too much isn‘t valid, but if you won‘t tell me, fine, I can appreciate free breakfast“ Beca sat at the kitchen table and soon Chloe joined her, maybe the summer won‘t be as dull as she was expecting it to be

* * *

 

Only 7 days into it and it‘s actual _hell._ Not in terms of them not getting along well, that part was even better than usual. But Beca was pretty sure that in terms of temperature it was even worse than hell. Not only was it the hottest summer in Atlanta in the last 50 years or something, but their air-conditioning broke. It won‘t fucking work. They managed to turn it on once and it started blowing hot air, so no, that definitely didn‘t help.

The second thing that was getting on her nerves was the fact that Chloe didn‘t mind all that much. Sure, she complained from here and then, but most of the time she would just put her bikini on and walk around the house. And Beca‘s pretty sure air-conditioning blowing hot air would be easier than having to look at that view. Was it really the hottest summer or was it just Chloe? If you asked Beca, the latter was probably the actual problem.

Yeah, Chloe is beautiful, anyone with eyes can tell you that. Chloe Beale in a red bikini, however, that girl was _sexy_. And Beca is bi. She realized that back in high school and started questioning if she was actually gay when she first laid her eyes on Chloe. But then she convinced herself that the redhead was way out of her league, which she still thinks she is, and focused on other things. The radio station, her mixes, Jesse, Bellas.

If we were being honest, Jesse was a mistake. Don‘t get her wrong, Jesse is a great guy, probably one of the best people she knows in general. But there were never real feelings. From his side, yes, but from her, Chloe owned her heart. After nailing their performance she was on a high and had the urge to kiss someone. That someone happened to be Jesse. They dated for sometime after that, Beca thought that maybe love will come with time. But it didn‘t, it couldn‘t if Chloe was always around. Chloe just got her on so many levels. She wasn‘t afraid to be emotional around her, Chloe‘s hugs were actually good and something about Chloe being so proud of her all the time really got to her heart. So, they ended their relationship on friendly terms. Jesse wasn‘t stupid, he always had his doubts, and when Beca flat out told him, it didn‘t even hurt that much. He was expecting it. They still hang out, they click like friends too much to stop being ones. In some moments it is a bit uncomfortable, but that **is** something that will get better in time, and they both know that.

Now back to present and Beca‘s „problem“. Air-conditioning won‘t be fixed in another week because, as it turns out, they‘re not the only ones with that problem. She was always the lucky one.

„Do you really have to walk around only in that bikini? You could take it off and I probably won‘t see much of a difference, it doesn‘t cover practically anything“ she just couldn‘t stand looking at her looking like _that_

„Oh, Becs, if you want to see me naked there are better ways to ask“

„Shut up that was so not what I was aiming for“

„But you are right, maybe I should just take it off“ Chloe, of course, wasn‘t actually planning on doing that. However, it was too much fun teasing Beca so she brought her hand to the top and started slooowly taking it off

She never saw Beca run so fast. She needed probably less than a second to get to her and bring her hands to hers in an attempt to stop her from doing anything

„Again, Becs, if you wanted to _touch_ , you could‘ve just asked“

„Ha ha ha, again, so funny. Maybe there‘s something you want to ask me, I‘m not the one trying to seduce someone by walking half naked with a model-like body“

„So, what I got from that rant, is that you think I look like a model. And you think that I‘m seducing you, or was that part just you finally voicing your wishes?“ Chloe smirked, and Beca blushed. _So_ easy. „But, there is something I wanted to ask you“ Chloe continued

„And what is that, Beale?“ Beca was glad Chloe actually continued talking cause she did **not** know how to answer

„Why are you staring so hard at my lips?“

Scratch that. Now she wishes Chloe didn‘t continue talking, cause God, how was she supposed to answer that one?

„I don‘t know what you‘re talking about. I‘m just concentrating on what you‘re saying“

„Are you now? Didn‘t know both my boobs and my mouth are the ones you should look at while concentrating, thought books said something about eye contact“

„Is there a point to all this teasing?“

„The point is, are you gonna do something about it?“

„About what“

Chloe stepped even closer and Beca didn‘t know that was possible until she felt every part of Chloe pressing at her

„About this“ And this time, the DJ finally looked at those piercing blue eyes and didn‘t see a trace of playfulness. What she saw was something above everything she was expecting, she saw a bit of fear and a much bigger bit of _love_. That was probably the thing that gave her the strength to close the distance she was making for over a year now. To close it, and hopefully, never make it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Also, I accept prompts. So, if you have any, send them! :D


	3. It comes and goes in waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A major protagonist suddenly comes into a large amount of money. Also, a bit inspired by the cast’s interviews. Non-canon compliant to pp3, Jesse isn’t mentioned (he isn’t important for the story) and jeca never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this as a stand-alone one-shot, but to make it easier for myself to keep them in one place I decided to post it here too.

Chloe had a theory. She believed everybody had some kind of a strange habit that, if they ever turned into a killer, people would use as a justification. Like “Yeah, she always had a bit of crazy in her, did you know she **always** makes sure to say an odd number of words? Weird”, simple stuff like that.

With the theory came the game she played with herself. Every time she befriended someone she would start searching for that lil something peculiar about them.

Sometimes it took time. For most of the Bellas she couldn’t find the thing until they all moved in together and started hanging out more.

Jessica would every morning, without an exception, tap a lemon three times, cut it in three parts, eat two in the morning and one in the evening, and then finally, before throwing the peel in the trash, tap it three more times.

Stacie would always count the number of cars she’s passed while walking, and then, in the end, check if the total number is divisible by three.

For Aubrey she found out a long time ago, and for Lily she couldn’t even count how many she’s found. The one person she couldn’t crack was Beca, and it drove her nuts. The two of them were constantly together, how couldn’t she discover what strange habit the DJ had?

All through college she was trying and trying, she would count her steps while walking, hoping she maybe tried to take an even or odd number of them, but no, it was always different. She paid attention to how many bites she took, or if she ate the same type of food every day, but no, nothing there either. She even went to every single one of her jobs and internships with her at least once to make sure she didn’t do anything out of the ordinary there, but again, no, nothing found.

Beca did have a habit of buying a Hard Rock Cafe shirt in every city she visited, but Chloe knew one too many people that did that, so she couldn’t count it as something weird.

After college, she didn’t actually stop looking, but she definitely wasn’t obsessed with it like she used to be. The two of them moved together to New York where Chloe had a secured teaching job, and she wasn’t sure what Beca had.

Chloe announced her decision about moving to the girls a few weeks before graduation and she wasn’t really expecting anyone to come with her. Beca has been talking about LA since the beginning of time, so when she came to her a few days before the graduation asking if she could come with it would be an understatement to say that Chloe was shocked.

Delighted, overjoyed, thrilled… some of those would come close. The answer was obviously yes. Beca was Chloe’s best friend, and maybe a bit more. She wouldn’t it call it a crush, those don’t last that long. What she had for Beca was pure admiration you had towards your favorite star, and pure love you had for your significant other. She wouldn’t call Beca her world, but her world always called for Beca. She believes people can get over others, can get used to living without someone, but just because she thinks that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t do anything to keep Beca in her life, in any way possible.

She also knew that she had a special place in Beca’s life, but she was always surprised when the DJ did things as big as that. As big as practically changing her long-lived plans just for her. Okay, she knew she wasn’t totally changing them, you could get big in New York too, but everyone knows that LA is the city of dreams.

That’s why she made sure a hundred times that moving in with her was what Beca surely wanted. She checked so many times that it got to a point where Beca was teasing her that she didn’t want her to come

“Again with the same question, Beale? Is this your way of telling me that you actually don’t want me there?”

“Of course not, Becs. I just don’t want you to regret this in the future”

“Trust me, there’s nothing about this I could ever regret” Beca said with certainty in her voice, so finally, Chloe decided to believe her.

Their life in New York wasn’t perfect, but it would be a lie to say that they didn’t enjoy 90% of it. They shared a double bed in a small, comfy apartment located in Brooklyn. Chloe, as mentioned, had a job as a high school music teacher and she also gave singing lessons on the weekends, both for some extra cash and because of her pure love of singing. Beca, on the other hand, was trying hard to break into the music industry. She had one paid and one unpaid internship, and worked as a waitress from time to time.

Their life was more domestic than anything else. They either had to work all the time or, if they weren’t working, they were napping together. They had mandatory dinners every Monday and Friday, and they had series nights on Saturdays.

Series nights consisted of them binge watching some show. As it was well known Beca hated movies, therefore movie nights weren’t possible. So, this was the next best thing.

Of course, they went clubbing from time to time, they still were in their twenties. But, that happened usually 2-3 times a month. After living so lively in college they didn’t have that big of a need to go out. They also weren’t looking to meet a special someone, both secretly more than satisfied if they just lived together for the rest of their lives.

It was a nice life, sometimes uneventful, but never boring.

And then, seven months into living together, Chloe finally figured it out. Found what she has been looking for since the beginning of college. The long-anticipated weird habit that Beca had.

She first noticed this four months into living together and told herself that if Beca kept doing this for the next three months she could be sure that this is it. And there it is, three months later, Beca did it again. She came home, kissed her on the cheek, filled a 50cent lottery ticket with the same numbers she’s been filling it with since Chloe noticed this, kissed the said ticket and put it in the famous yellow cup.

Literally seven different channels had lottery nights, all of course on a different night, so Beca was able to do this religiously. Now why, Chloe didn’t know. She didn’t know why she became crazy about lottery, if she’s actually been doing this all her life, and why she always chose the same numbers. She didn’t know if those numbers had a special meaning, but she didn’t ask. Now that she’s finally found the habit she didn’t want to make Beca feel embarrassed about it and possibly stop doing it. So, she didn’t ask. She was pleased at last and she didn’t want to ruin it.

She also never thought about the possibility of Beca winning one, she never even checked how much that would be.

A few weeks later, on a lazy Sunday night, she was making a salad for the two of them while Beca was lounging on the couch, looking at her phone and watching the lottery at the same time. She didn’t even have the lottery ticket in her hand, considering she’s put in the same numbers so many times there wasn’t a chance of her not recognizing her combination if she saw it.

So far she got the first four numbers, which happened before, so she wasn’t getting excited. But then the fifth number matched. Then the sixth. Then the seventh. This was it. That was the last number. She could clearly see the combination on TV, but she couldn’t believe it. All her thoughts of her being able to recognize her combination anywhere disappeared and she quickly got up to get her ticket to check if this was really happening.

It was.

She won the effing lottery.

“Chloe, come here please” Beca said slowly, too slowly if you asked Chloe.

The redhead turned around with arched eyebrows and walked over from the kitchen to Beca

“Yeah?”

“Tell me you too see these numbers on the TV” Beca said, looking almost petrified

Chloe slowly took the ticket from the stunned Beca and compared the said numbers with the ones on the big screen. The brunette wasn’t imagining, it definitely was a match.

“Oh my God, Becs! Yes, I see it too! Yay you!” Chloe said with a huge, huge smile

“Chloe, do you realize I’ve just won 500 million dollars?! Oh my God, I can’t believe this! That’s a, ah, that’s a **lot** ” she was still trying to comprehend what is happening

With those words Chloe’s brain started working overdrive. Beca’s rich now, she can move out, probably to LA like she always intended to, she can buy a club and find some rich boyfriend and have rich babies in a rich house, far, far away from her.

She had to stop this train of thoughts. Beca’s not like that, she wouldn’t get that crazy about money to forget her. But she could for sure move now, start a better life.

Chloe was happy for Beca, she really was. She just never expected something as huge as this to happen all of a sudden, she just wasn’t prepared to be hit with these news. She _loved_ their lives as they were and this will change everything.

“What are you going to do with the money?”

“Gosh, I don’t know. Well, first of all, you’ve been paying a bigger part of the bills for so long so I want to pay you back. Oh and now that we have this kind of cash we could move into that apartment in Manhattan you’re in love with, I’ve seen you googling it every other night. I like it too, though I don’t know how big the rent is, but I’m sure we can afford it. I have to think about the future too, maybe buy a club? That would be a dream come true. I know a good one that’s on sale now, its location is really good. I’m sure it would be successful. Maybe buy the club first and see how the business goes and then the apartment? Don’t want us to move in there just to have to move out a few years later. Is there anything you want? I’m sure there are a thousand of things. Chlo, this is really amazing, why are you giving me that strange look?”

Chloe was on a verge of tears because of Beca. Fucking. Mitchell.

The very first thing that came to her best friend’s mind when winning the lottery was to pay her back some stupid bills she’s already told she’s okay with paying? The very second thing was moving into an apartment that **she** wanted. Beca’s always been someone she considered a good person. A sweetheart in disguise. And she knew Beca cared deeply about her, she wasn’t incompetent to show it to the redhead. But all things considered, she never thought Beca cared, loved or whatever it was, _this_ much.

“I’m just… overwhelmed. And you’re just… amazing. God, you won the lottery and you’re thinking about me? How selfless can you be?”

“Well we’ve been through everything together, of course I’m thinking about you”

“Yeah, but, I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting you to first think about my dreams and then yours. That is much, much more than any one of my boyfriends has ever done for me” And Chloe was 100% honest when saying this. Beca always did a bit more, but this, this was on a whole other level.

“I always did think you could do better” Beca smiled shyly

“It’s not like I haven’t thought this before, but now I’m absolutely sure that I could never do better than you. God you’re wonderful”

Chloe hugged her tightly and Beca was quick to return it “You are too. This is an awesome start to the rest of our lives”

Chloe stopped the hug for a second to look at the DJ “Start of the rest of our lives? In what do you mean that?

Beca smiled “In any way you want me to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See ya in the next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You already know what I ask for :)


End file.
